The electrical socket 102 shown in FIG. 1 is shaped to receive a mating electrical plug 104 to make electrical data or electrical power connections there between. The electrical plug 104 may be connected to a patch cable 106 which may lead to a data device such as a computer or a powered device such as a telephone. The electrical socket includes exposed conductive elements 108 that engage with corresponding conductive elements (not shown) in the electrical plug 104 to create a conductive connection there between. An example electrical socket is an RJ-type connector.
The exposed conductive elements 108 may be contacted by unwanted objects or materials. That is, materials other than an electrical plug 104. For example, the conductive elements 108 may be contacted by a child's finger, or a child pressing a thin conductive device (e.g. a paper clip) into the socket, or by accumulation of contaminant material in the socket, for example dust, water or oil particles. Accumulation of contaminant particles in an electrical connector is possible due to particles or contaminants carried in the air, especially in humid or dirty environments. Dust, oil and condensed water vapour can cause false conduction to occur between the conductors; contaminants can also corrode the conductive elements and block connections being made when an electrical mating plug is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,297; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,647; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,600; and PCT/AU2004/001222, each disclose arrangements that include door elements pivotally movable between open and closed positions. In the open position the connector cavity is exposed and socket is adapted to receive a plug. When the connector does not have a mating plug inserted therein, the door element is movable to a closed position for inhibiting access to the contacts.
The above described prior art connector door elements may be too easy to operate, thereby allowing a child to mistakenly contact the conductive elements, or they may require additional space on the face of the connector to accommodate the door element.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above difficulties, or to at least provide a useful alternative.